


Domesticity

by papercherry



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercherry/pseuds/papercherry
Summary: It all began with a single toothbrush that Sho might have accidentally left the morning after their first time.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> re-posting some fics from my old fic journal @ lj, with some edits here and there

It all began with a single toothbrush that Sho might have accidentally left the morning after their first time.

It was a blue battery-operated one, the kind that Jun gets slightly irritated by the whirring noise it makes. The toothbrush stood proudly on top of the bathroom sink counter, amidst the sea of fluffy white towels and neatly arranged by size and color toiletries.

Two weeks more and there's already a small stack of extra clothes, mainly pajamas, and old shirts, that Sho left beside Jun's bookcase for he hated to leave way too early in the morning to get cleaned up and change, plus he didn't want to miss Jun's breakfast fare, perfectly-cooked pancakes, and his immaculate coffee.

That small pile of clothes gradually stacked higher until one day after a month and a half, a single 3-piece suit was hooked at the knob of Jun's closet. Just in case, Sho casually told Jun as the younger man eyed him doubtfully.

In two months and three days, Jun stubbed his toe against an unfamiliar set of books sitting comfortably on the plush carpet in the living room. "Sho", he figured. Later that day, he spotted some more loose paper files sandwiched between his Harry Potter novels and some extra laptop chargers lying beside the coffee maker.

Jun finished closing the last bag of clothes that he was about to send back to his parent's house three months and two weeks after Sho deliberately "cleaned up" one of the closets in his room to make space for his own belongings, including three more suits, a gym bag, and three dictionaries.

Five months after and Sho brought in his favorite chair from home and pushed Jun's white couch a little more to the left so that he can watch the TV better at the new television set he just bought last Friday. Jun's old one now sits at the kitchen counter where they both catch the evening news with their pasta and wine-filled glasses.

Seven months, 23 hours and a minute away from Sho's birthday, Jun asked him, "Do you want to move in with me?" "I thought you'd never ask," Sho replied as Jun pressed something cold against his palm and something soft against his lips.


End file.
